SpongeBob SquarePants: War For Bikini Bottom
by Dreadwing216
Summary: How did this entire war start? Well when Mr Krabs refuses to give his customers refunds he goes rouge and starts this war with his KRAB robots. With the entire town in their side their Leader SpongeBob must fight alongside Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and the Chocolate Guy to defeat the evil villian and end the war. Will the good guys win? Rated T for gun-fire and explosions.


A new war story that follows on before the Danger Ranger and Jellyfish Man stories. In the next few chapters of this story SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and the Chocolate Guy must fight their way into war to defeat the one villain who started it all: Emperor Krabs! Will the good guys win the war? And will SpongeBob and Sandy find love along the way? Rated T for gun fire and explosions but no bad language. This will have the same personal traits to the game Transformers War for Cybertron.

**The Great War of Bikini Bottom**

**Opening Prologue **

This first chapter indicates about how the entire war started. Enjoy it!

SpongeBob's POV:

"Bikini Bottom. Our hometown. For years now it had been a happy and joyful city filled with laughter, joy and hope. Until a greedy red crab went rouge and started a whole empire which ended our peace. And now we fight an enemy who was once my boss at the Krusty Krab."

Normal POV:

The city was indeed a war zone as Mr Krabs now an evil, greedy cheapskate villain was ordering his robotic KRAB clones to attack the many fishes that were bravely fighting for their victory. But those fishes were then blasted off the ground by the robot KRAB's arm cannons hurting them.

The Chocolate Guy then came out of his shelter and used a machine gun to fire on one of the KRABS' fighter jets. Chocolate Guy: "Take this you cheapskates!"

A missile was closing in on him but luckily the Chocolate Guy managed to use a shield deflecting the missile. On the far side Patrick Star was using a shot gun blasting two KRAB robots to pieces. However unknown to him a KRAB jet was locking onto the starfish so he fired the missile which headed straight for him! Luckily SpongeBob SquarePants was running quite fast so he jumped up onto the missile and karate kicked it to the right only to damage a building in the process.

The sponge lands right next to Patrick and is joined by Sandy, Squidward, the Chocolate Guy and their teammates. SpongeBob: "You guys OK?"

Sandy: "We sure are SpongeBob, sir! But these KRAB robots are trying to out-number us!"

Squidward: "But beating all of these robots might be the only hope in defeating that cheapskate!"

SpongeBob's POV:

"This tragic war has destroyed our home town, but I hope we will win. But with Mr Krabs and his KRAB robots we might not stand a chance."

Normal POV:

On the other side Mr Krabs the evil villain was holding a staff while sitting on a throne watching his KRAB robot army trying to over throw them. He then stood up and saw the town's leader SpongeBob.

Mr Krabs: POV:

"My KRAB army shall over throw SpongeBob and his idiotic army of the entire town. I will win this war and he'll have to surrender and give the town to ME!"

Normal POV:

SpongeBob and his team then run across the grounds with guns firing and his sword slicing and dicing KRAB robots. Mr Krabs then grabs his sword and also runs towards them with his KRAB army.

SpongeBob's POV:

"Freedom will win!"

Normal POV:

Behind the heroes a gigantic robot version of SpongeBob SquarePants uses it's laser eyes zapping and destroying some KRAB robots. Now both sides were charging at each other.

Mr Krabs' POV:

"My Empire will win and freedom will perish!"

Normal POV:

On Mr Krabs' side a VERY big KRAB robot stands up and shoots rockets in between the two grounds as SpongeBob and Mr Krabs lunge and each other with their swords. Now going into an aerial view of the town it was nothing but a large, black smoke cloud rising into the air.

End of Prologue

This chapter will be the only one with POV's so the other won't. Hope you enjoyed this opening and chapter one will be written soon! Reviews would be nice but no bad reviews.


End file.
